1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulator for experiencing virtual reality, and more particularly, to a virtual reality simulator which rotates and vertically shakes a chair which is coupled on the same as well as adopts crank-type actuators to increase/decrease shaking of the chair, thereby increasing the reality, smoothly and rapidly carrying out dynamic displacement and acceleration/deceleration of the chair, simplifying the structure of the actuators, and saving the manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a virtual reality simulator reproduces dynamic displacement according to virtual reality under the control of a computer so that a user may feel motion in the virtual reality as the real. Examples of the virtual reality simulator generally include chairs in game rooms and the like.
In such a virtual reality simulator, it is necessary to more vigorously vibrate a chair of the user to actively reproduce dynamic displacement so that the user of the virtual reality simulator can more actually feel the virtual reality.
For the purpose of realizing the above dynamic displacement, the simulator has adopted an actuator with a hydraulic cylinder or a pneumatic cylinder in the related art. However, in order to obtain the above simulator in which acceleration and deceleration are hardly controlled, an additional hydraulic cylinder or the pneumatic cylinder should be designed and manufactured. Then, the manufacturing cost of the actuator is increased as a drawback.
In order to solve the above problem, a proposal is made for a rack-and-pinion type actuator which is easily controlled in acceleration/deceleration. However, this type actuator has problems that shaking speed is too slow to realize rapid dynamic displacement and the manufacturing cost thereof is expensive.
Accordingly the present invention has been made to solve the foregoing problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a simulator for experiencing virtual reality which has crank-type actuators so as to realize a simple structure, obtain rapid dynamic displacement and acceleration/deceleration, and reduce the manufacturing cost of the actuators thereby providing the simulator at a low price.
According to an aspect of the invention to obtain the above object, it is provided a simulator for experiencing virtual reality comprising: a support frame; a disk plate provided over said support frame as distanced therefrom via a base plate; a lower plate rotatably coupled on said disk plate and having rotary means at one side thereof; an upper plate provided over said lower plate as distanced therefrom in a cooperative manner; a plurality of actuators hinged to the outer circumference of said upper plate and pivotal into the center and the outer circumference of said upper plate, each of said actuators being provided at an upper part with a piston and at a lower part with driving means for elevating said piston; a plurality of support plates pivotally provided on said pistons of the actuators via ball joints fixedly screwed into said pistons; and a shaking plate for supporting a chair at the top thereof for seating a user, said pistons penetrating said shaking plate and being coupled to upper parts of said support plates. The invention increases/decreases shaking of the chair to increase the reality, smoothly and rapidly carries out dynamic displacement and acceleration/deceleration of the chair, simplifies the structure of the actuators, and saves the manufacturing cost of the actuators to provide the simulator in a low price.